


Barely Existent Virtue

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Belongingspren [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Shallan knows that Kaladin is finally relieved about not having to hide the fact that he's Adolin's soulmate- she just doesn't know why they have to keep kissing all. The. Time.Thank Honor for Navani Kholin.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Series: Belongingspren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567330
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Barely Existent Virtue

Navani, had no patience for tomfoolery. 

Oh, she was fond of the sweeter romances, and what was her nephew's romance if not but sweet? The boy's soulmate was scared he'd be rejected on the account of being darkeyed and then confessed the second he realized Adolin's life was in danger. 

Then again, Navani was not in the patience for watching her nephew shove his tongue down the captain's throat. 

Or watching it happen the other way around. 

Today, Navani was walking along the hallways of Urithiru, minding her own business. Rushu had come up with a rather brilliant theory on the plumbing, and Navani was rather eager to see it. 

Alas, she had the misfortune of learning of her nephew's (step son?) nighttime activities. 

She was walking down the hallway, when she suddenly heard a sharp gasp to the left. 

Navani frowned. Was someone in pain? She didn't have a healing fabrial with her- 

_"No jumping to conclusions,"_ Navani reprimanded herself, walking down this left side corridor, only to find it dark. 

And there was a figure on the wall? 

Navani frowned further and took out a brightly lit sphere. 

"Storms!" 

That is not what one usually should say when they see a kissing couple madly in love, but Navani did it anyway, pronounced with a little jump and the sphere almost falling out of her hands. 

Captain Kaladin- the figure on the wall, jumped violently and moved to the side, revealing a petulant Adolin leaning against the wall, his lips tellingly swollen. 

Navani narrowed her eyes. Shamespren were falling all over the two and Captain Kaladin seemed content to make himself invisible, if the way he moved to a darker corner of the corridor was any indication. 

"Adolin," Navani started, not impressed. 

Adolin smiled sheepishly. "To be fair, Mashala, we were a hundred percent sure no one would come here..." He said, straigtening himself and putting on his buttons. 

"Look how well that's worked out," 

Kaladin's shame didn't stop him from being a verbal reprobate however. And he was also a reprobate of a lover- there were several hickeys on Adolin's neck. 

Navani raised an eyebrow at the captain. "Exactly what made you think you could lay a hand on my nephew's barely existent virtue at this moment, Captain?" 

Adolin squawked in protest, and Kaladin made a choking sound. 

It was only then Navani realized that Kaladin was trying not to laugh at Adolin, for she heard him chuckle slightly. 

"Captain?" 

"Apologies, Brightness," even when he was admitting to something embarrassing, the captain stood straight. It reminded her of Dalinar. 

"But as Adolin keenly pointed out, we did think we wouldn't be...noticed," Kaladin said gravely, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Navani rubbed her forehead. "I'd advise against such activities at this time of day. For now.....I believe you should be training the squires, Captain?" 

Actually, Kaladin did not need to. But Navani could see he was glad for the excuse, for he simply nodded at her before sharing a rather intimate look with her nephew, before walking off with an astonishing amount of dignity. 

"Adolin,"

Adolin meeped. 

"We need to cover those...marks on your neck. Follow me," Navani said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

What had her life come to, again? 

What had Adolin's life come to, again? 

Having powder dabbed on his neck like he was some newborn baby by his aunt turned stepmother, that was what. 

Wait till he got hold of Kaladin- storming bastard had decided biting on his earlobe would be a nice way of fooling around. 

And while Adolin did enjoy that, it was also unexpected. And painful. And therefore made him gasp. 

Thus, Aunt Navani's very abrupt entry. 

"And Dalinar accuses _me_ of being improper," His aunt muttered under his breath as she applied a salve on his neck. 

Adolin hissed. "Storms, that stings!" 

"How were you planning on covering this?" Navani asked dryly, shooting him a bland look. 

Adolin winced. "I didn't ah, think that far ahead?" He then gave her a sheepish smile, and Navani sighed, fighting off a smile of her own. 

There's a comfortable silence as Navani continued her handiwork and as Adolin breathed in the soothing smell of the salve. 

"Does he make you happy?" 

Adolin started at the sudden question. "Aunt?" 

Navani didn't face him. "The captain. Does he make you happy, Adolin?" 

There was a fierce little glint in her eye and Adolin smiled, feeling touched. 

He didn't have to think about it. Of course Kaladin made him happy. Which was weird, considering their initial history but now? 

"He does, Aunt. Very much," Adolin said softly, smiling wider. 

"Good enough for me. And off with you, young man," Navani said, patting his back fondly. 

"Thank you, Aunt. And for the record, I don't want my virtue discussed in public," Adolin said primly. 

Navani chuckled. "It's a joke, Adolin. Admittedly in bad taste, but a joke all the same. Also, your soulmate is hardly public, dear." 

"Yes well, I'd rather you not drag me to threads in front of my storming _soulmate_ , Mashala," 

Adolin knew he sounded whiny. He didn't care. 

Navani chuckled, waving a hand in dismissive farewell. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this series will have 15 shots, unlike the Kadolin roleswap, which is fairly eternal, haha. And I created a whole Rosharan soulmate plot bunny LMAO. 
> 
> Thoughts please!!!


End file.
